


At This Point I Should Know

by SaltyDonuts



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, The Negative Zone, and peter is sad, johnny is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts
Summary: Peter knows of a window that leads to Johnny’s room that has a broken latch. It was never fixed.When he has nightmares of when he lost him to the Negative Zone, Peter sometimes goes to Johnny’s room through that window.He has a nightmare the night Johnny’s back.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 13
Kudos: 253





	At This Point I Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall heres some more spideytorch bc im fuckin obsessed and in love w this ship also i didnt proof read haha fuck it

_ They were taking in the view from the top of the Statue of Liberty. Like they always do. Joking around like they always do.  _

_ Suddenly Peter blinked and he couldn’t hear Johnny’s laughter anymore. He looked to his side, confused. Why was the space next to him suddenly empty? _

_ He stood up, looking around, “Johnny?”  _

_ He turned around, and suddenly he was in a black void. In front of him was the Human Torch, defeated, broken. Peter couldn’t move or speak. _

_ Johnny looked up to Peter and that was when he noticed that his friend’s body was bleeding from almost everywhere. Peter wanted to help, he wanted to save him. _

_ “Why’d you leave me alone, Pete?” _

_ “I- I tried—“ _

_ “Why’re you leaving me here to die?” _

_ Peter’s chest felt tight. “I don’t know how to save you.” _

_ “I thought you loved me. I know you’ve been waiting to tell me.” He coughed up more blood and Peter couldn’t see the blue of his suit anymore. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”  _

_ “I thought- I thought I had time—“ _

_ “I don’t even know who you are. I don’t even know your name. Don’t you trust me?” _

_ “I’m sorry, I- I’m scared.” _

_ Johnny stood up and stared at Peter, disappointed. “You should know by now, Peter.” _

_ Peter blinked and he saw dozens of gravestones in front if him.  _

_ Ben Parker. Captain George Stacy. Gwen Stacy. Norman Osborn. Harry Osborn. Ben Reilly. May Parker. _

_ Johnny Storm. _

_ “He’s not— he’s not dead yet.” _

_ He heard Uncle Ben’s voice but he never saw him. “He was your responsibility.”  _

Peter’s eyes snapped open. 

He realized his heart was beating faster than usual. He felt like he was burning under the blankets. He didn’t have enough oxygen in his lungs.

He hastily got up from his bed, shaking slightly. Peter quickly spotted his suit and only bothered putting his mask on. He slipped it on and opened his window. 

Peter jumped out and shot webs in a blur. All he could hear was his heart beating, and all he could think about was how much collateral damage he had managed to cause. 

He already knew the way to the Baxter Building. There was a window with a broken latch that Peter knew of. It led to Johnny’s room.

He stuck to the side of the building and shoved the window open. He stumbled inside and didn’t bother closing the window. Peter quickly snatched his mask off, and his eyes darted around the familiar room.

His breathing was still shallow, and his heart wasn’t at a normal pace, but he almost felt at home in this room that wasn’t even his. 

Peter swore he could almost hear Johnny making fun of the old hoodie he was wearing. He let his mask fall onto the floor, and his vision got blurry. His cheeks and his nose felt hot. Soon enough, he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. He knew it was probably unhealthy to keep coming to your best—  _ dead _ best friend’s room whenever you’re sad. 

He let out a small chuckle. Some best friend he was. Peter never even told him his name. He sat down on the bed and grimaced at the creak. 

Nine months. Nine months since the owner of the bed had slept in it. 

He laid down and he noticed his tears had stopped. He wiped his cheeks with his sleeves and took a deep breath. 

—

The fresh water running down his back from the shower head felt so relaxing to Johnny. He was tired. Tired of the constant battles from the Negative Zone. The monsters. He was finally  _ home _ . 

He was with his family and in his city. 

As he stepped out and dried himself, he thought of what he missed. According to everyone, he was gone for  _ nine months _ when it felt like a couple of weeks to Johnny. 

Things seemed to have changed, apparently since when he first saw his family they had white and black suits on instead of the blue ones. He joked about why they had them changed, but they told him they’d explain tomorrow. That Johnny needed to rest.

Well, he did. He was tired. 

He changed in his bathroom and readied himself to go to bed. When he stepped into his room, though, he found himself with an unusual sight.

There was a guy curled up in his bed. Surprisingly, he seemed asleep. Johnny furrowed his eyebrows and noticed the open window. 

Then he saw a familiar red mask on the ground.

_ Oh.  _

He crept up behind who he assumed was his friend. Truth be told, Johnny missed him during those weeks(or months, he guessed). He missed his best friend. Shut up, he was allowed to be sentimental. 

He was careful to not look at his face, but it was nice to know Spider-man had curly brown hair. 

Johnny nudged him, “Spidey?” He said in a low voice. Said hero shot up from the bed and was immediately on his feet. 

He had looked so tired. But, on a side note, Johnny saw his face for the first time and thought he was beautiful. Thick brows with hazel eyes under them. Pink lips and a sharp jawline. And that curly brown hair. 

At the moment, Spidey’s eyes were wide and his brows were furrowed. In a small voice, Johnny heard,  _ “Johnny?”  _

He gave his friend a small smile, “Yeah, it’s me. I’m back.” Spidey looked at him in silence for what felt like a good minute. 

“You’re here? Right now?” Johnny nodded. The vigilante slowly stepped towards him until they were a couple of inches apart. He could see every freckle and detail of his face now. He also noticed that he was about two inches taller than his friend. Johnny still thought he was pretty, and he smiled a little more. Spidey almost hesitantly placed a hand on Johnny’s chest as if to prove he was real. 

He heard his friend’s breath hitch. His shoulders slowly started shaking, and Johnny realized there were tears beginning to fall from his hazel eyes. He opened his arms, and as if on instinct Spidey closed the inches between them and put his head on Johnny’s chest. 

He wrapped his arms around him and let him let it out. Johnny couldn’t care less if his shirt got wet. He buried his face in his friend’s curly brown hair. 

They would be okay. They had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tyty for reading the whopping 1080 words omg so much words wow hahahahahahaa anyways leave kudos and comment thanks babies


End file.
